eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Character Creation
I wouldn't know very well from experience, but glancing at the spell lists for Swashbuckler and Brigand I think that the Swash may be the more "offensive" in possibly dealing more damage while the Brigand may have more debuffs. Gotnov 13:20, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :You may well be correct. Those little class descriptions on this page are almost worthless; I wrote them in about 2 minutes as a placeholder for something better. I'd like the whole class section to be expanded out into a guide to choosing your class - but not in so much detail that the newbie is overwhelmed. Sassinak 18:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::As a newbie coming in a few weeks ago, these class descriptions were all I had to go on. However, a couple of them were pretty incorrect, so I've made a couple revisions to Berserker (offensive warrior > health-regenerating warrior), Mystic/Defiler (swapped the descriptions, since they were backwards), Brigand (offensive rogue > debuffing rogue), and a couple other minor tweaks. Hopefully these changes should be fairly uncontroversial. Durindal 12:02, 7 September 2010 :::Even a Berserker can regen some power it's way to less to effect full in groups or raids, the main part of a zerker was decent AOE damage and AOE Aggro (compared to the Guardian). So for me Berserker is still offensive warrior. -- 17:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) There could always be the newbie guide to making a character and the more advanced version in the talk/discussion page of it. Loudmutes 18:56, 17 July 2008 (UTC) classes *Shaman: Isn't a defiler more a defensive shaman then offensive shaman? :a Defiler prevents damage more then a Mystic buff wise, with the lowering of dps and haste of mobs and allso with debuffs. *Enchanter: Coercer and Illu have both Crowed control, illu can mezz more at the same time defo. Coercer are a bit more Master of charming and hate management i would say :Many differences between those two classes, but charm and hate transfer and deaggro are a bit unique for a mage. -- Chillispike 23:26, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Class table? I think a class table could be helpful to newcomers (a la http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Classtableall). Maybe instead of a point system like they have, you can have a positive symbol (++/+), neutral symbol (=), and negative symbol (-/--), and a null symbol (0) to notate when a certain class generally excels, falls behind, is comparable, or has absolutely no ability in several categories. You could further notate improvements that can be made with AAs, much like the table I linked above shows. I feel that this would really help newbies find a class that they'd enjoy playing by quickly providing an objective overview of how a class handles in comparison to others. Further, more detailed research could then be done to make sure the class is a fit using the specific class information pages on this wiki. Sircodealot 14:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. Actually, the whole page could use a change. I don't like how EQ2 forces you to choose a race before you know what classes are eligible for each race. And this user guide exacerbates the problem by discussing the character creation steps in the same order as the game itself. Ideally, we'd present the class eligibility table at the top of this article, where the races are listed. I'll ruminate on this some more. Sassinak 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd be happy to help with formatting and such. Unfortunately, I'm relatively new to the game, so I don't feel I could make accurate judgment to score class abilities. I definitely think something here to help with that would be good though. There are very few resources that actually delve into helping a newcomer narrow down and choose a class without saying, "Just pick something you think 'sounds cool' or something that 'fits your play style'," or providing a subjective overview that someone wrote out who may or may not have experience with the class. How do you know your play style or what sounds cool when you're not exactly sure what a Dirge is or the difference between a Templar and an Inquisitor? Of course normal research can help, but that usually yields information that is beyond that of a newbie, such as raid tips and AAs when you just want a general overview to see that a class is good at X, X, and X, and not so good at Y, and Y. Not to mention that EQ2's class selection is absolutely enormous, so it's difficult to just try them all. You can write descriptions until you're blue in the face, but I think those end up too subjective, whereas providing a number-based scale or score in different categories for each class is an extremely quick and efficient way to sum up a class in your head, is easily interpreted, and is as objective as one can get when dealing with such a dynamic game as this. Sircodealot 12:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Character Transfer Old: Once you've chosen a server, the only way to move your character to another server is to pay $50 for the Character Transfer Service. The Character Transfer Service also lets you move characters between accounts, and to change your character's name - all for the same fee. New: Once you've chosen a server, the only way to move your character to another server is to buy 2500SC (Station cash) which will cost you $25 for the Character Transfer Token. The Character Transfer Token lets you move characters between servers and you change your character's name. If you want to move characters between accounts you need fill out a petition it will cost $25 for the transfer. The current Important Notice from the Station Knowledge Base : EQ2/ACCT Important Notice on Character Transfers for EverQuest II -- 23:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ratonga defection to Neutral I haven't managed to catch any game lore, mostly because I don't know where to look, but the Ratonga have defected and officially become a Neutral race. This took place I believe during LU60. The official website hasn't been updated to reflect this yet (then again it still hasn't been updated for Sentinel's Fate and we're halfway through Destiny of Velious already), but Ratonga are listed as a neutral race at character creation and they can start in any of the four cities now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Server Selection I updated the server selection section as it was out of date. The Russian region servers were not listed, nor were Roleplay servers, nor Test. I also noted that Exchange has been removed from the game as of December 2011, and those servers (Bazaar and Vox) have merged into other servers. 15:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC)